<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Lovely by sixsclassic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048910">It's Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic'>sixsclassic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Katherine meeting Mae, family fic, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Cathy have been going out for nine months, now it's time for Kat to meet Cathy's little girl, Mae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine sighed softly as her older cousin rolled her eyes at her from the phone screen, her cousin, Anne, three years her senior was on a vacation with her girlfriend, Catalina for their three year anniversary and that meant Katherine was home alone in the apartment that she shared with the two of them. And it wasn’t like it was the first time she’d been home alone for a long period of time, “What are you so scared of?” Anne questions, who didn’t mind checking in with her little cousin.<br/>
“It’s just… I’ve never been in this situation before.” Kat replied, settling back into the couch. </p><p>“Kat you knew going into this relationship that she had a daughter and you love Cathy like crazy, why are you so scared to meet her little girl?” Anne asks, as Catalina appeared on the screen, hearing most of the conversation from earlier as Kat sighed, knowing she was about to get an earful from Catalina now too.<br/>
“Katherine, you have been dating this lovely girl for almost nine months and you’ve been raving about meeting that little girl for the past what three months, why the cold feet now?” Catalina asked, taking the phone from Anne, earning a shout from her girlfriend, “And aren’t you supposed to be leaving soon, it’s almost four thirty there.”<br/>
Kat glanced at the clock across from her noting that she had about another fifteen minutes to get ready for when she was due to leave, she wasn’t supposed to be over at Cathy’s until five. Cathy was her girlfriend of now nine months, they met in an art class at their university about the beginning of the term and hit it off. But one thing always held Cathy back from Kat, almost causing their relationship to end because Kat figured that Cathy was keeping a secret. Turns out it was that she had a two year old daughter at home and it shocked the nineteen year old.</p><p>The only person in her life with a child was Catalina and Anne’s best friend, Jane, who was married at twenty four with a one year old named Edward. It was weird for Kat to think about and it took her a few days to clear her head as she began to wonder what her girlfriend’s daughter was like. And slowly she learned about Cathy’s daughter, that she was freshly two and her birthday was in August, that her name was Mae, that she liked the color yellow. </p><p>It brought Kat a lot of happiness to imagine what Mae was like and she slowly wanted to be able to meet her. And it took her three long months of debating to finally ask Cathy if she could come meet Mae and her girlfriend didn’t hesitate in saying yes. But now Kat’s stomach was filled with worry about the idea of something going wrong, that Mae wouldn’t like her. “I have a few minutes, but what if Mae doesn’t like me?” Kat asked as Anne grabbed her phone back from Catalina.<br/>
“She’s going to love you! If Cathy loves you, she’s going too as well.” Anne replied as somehow the call came to end with Catalina and Anne arguing over something which caused Kat to giggle as she pushed herself off the couch and headed to her room to start getting ready. She was soon out the door and heading to Cathy’s apartment which was close to campus, trying to relax herself from the stress. </p><p>As she entered the apartment building and went up to the specific apartment number and softly knocked on the door, waiting a few moments as Cathy opened the door. Kat smiled as she saw her girlfriend, who gave her a big grin in return. “Hi my love, come inside.” Cathy says as she gave Kat a soft peck on the lips as Kat stepped into her apartment for the first time. It was homey, a line of shoes, both ones that fit Cathy and others that had to be Mae’s as Cathy took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.<br/>
“How are you?” Kat asks softly as she brushes a piece of Cathy’s hair behind her ear. </p><p>“I’m doing alright, she’s excited to see you.” Cathy adds which made Kat’s heart flutter a bit as Cathy led her into the kitchen, there was a smell of spaghetti as a toddler was sat in a high chair, sipping from a sippy cup. The toddler looked like a miniature Cathy and Kat was already in love with the little girl who glanced up and smiled at Kat. It was a shy grin as Kat gave her a half wave as Cathy went to retrieve her daughter from her high chair. “Okay Mae, this is Kat, can you say hi to Kat?” Cathy asks as she settles her daughter on her hip as Kat cautiously steps closer to the two. </p><p>“Hi.” Mae says just above a whisper as she nudges her face into her mother’s shoulder, Cathy rubbed her little leg to soothe her. “Hi sweetie.” Kat replies almost in the same way that Mae had just greeted her. Kat’s heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered if Cathy or Mae could sense how nervous she was in the moment. “Well dinner’s almost ready, let’s get some plates out.” Cathy says as she brushes back Mae’s curly locks from her face and turned towards one of the cabinets to retrieve some plates.<br/>
“Let me help babe.” Kat replies as she goes to assist Cathy with putting out the plates for the two of them as well as napkins and forks, while getting a pink plastic plate for Mae along with a matching fork. Cathy got Mae settled in her highchair once again and the toddler’s eyes were fixed on Kat, watching her every move. Kat cautiously waved at Mae again, and a small grin grew on the tot’s face as she gave a bigger wave back to Kat. </p><p>Dinner was peaceful, other than Mae getting her food all over the tray of her highchair and getting fussy as she wanted out of her highchair. Cathy wiped off her hands and allowed Mae to stand on the floor. Once the little girl was freed, and she’d stretched her legs, she made a bee line for Kat. Mae held her arms up to Kat, quietly saying, “Up.” The two year old intended that she wanted to be held by Kat and the nineteen year old glanced over her girlfriend who smiled a bit, and gave Kat the quick support she needed as she carefully lifted Mae into her arms. She settled the little girl onto her lap as she finished her meal and Mae pressed herself against Kat, gripping her shirt in her tiny fist. Cathy was in heaven as she watched her two favorite people get along so well, it felt so right to see how they were getting along together. </p><p>Mae ended up falling asleep against Kat’s body, her hand still holding a firm grasp on Kat’s shirt as she slept peacefully. “I can take her love.” Cathy said softly as she cleaned up the table and placed the dirty dishes into the sink. “No, no it’s okay, I’d hate to wake her up.” Kat replies as she plays with Mae’s little curls, the two year old softly snoring as she snuggled herself further into Kat. The two were in their own little world as Cathy washed the dishes and let them dry on a towel beside the sink.<br/>
“I’ll show you where her room is so you can lay her down.” Cathy says as she helps her girlfriend up from the chair, leading her down the small hallway towards a light purple room with white flowers painted on. On the far side of the room was a small toddler bed with a roll guard to prevent Mae from tumbling off the bed in the middle of the night. The sheets were Frozen themed and the toddler had a collection of stuffed animals at the foot of her bed. Kat then gently laid Mae on her bed and Cathy tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her little girl’s head. </p><p>Kat quietly then whispered, “Goodnight sweet girl.” to Mae as the two left the room and went back out towards the living room where Cathy plopped herself down onto the couch and gently pulled her girlfriend down onto her lap. Kat smiled as Cathy pressed a few soft kisses to her lips and laid her head against Cathy’s shoulder. “She loved you.” Cathy hums, twirling a piece of Kat’s hair around her finger, keeping her girlfriend close to her. “You think?” Kat asks, as she leans her head back to look into Cathy’s eyes.<br/>
“I know so, she’s really shy, but she wanted you to hold her, she doesn’t let just anyone hold her.” Cathy explains. </p><p>“Well I love her too. She’s an angel, Cath. Really.” Kat smiled as she nuzzled her nose against Cathy’s, “Like her Mama.” Cathy’s cheeks heated up as she cupped Kat’s cheeks in her hands and gently kissed her girlfriend once again. “So what are we thinking for our next time together?” Cathy asked.<br/>
“How about the three of us, and we go to the park?” Kat suggests, “Maybe Saturday, I think the weather is supposed to be nice.”<br/>
“I love the sound of that.” Cathy nods.<br/>
“Perfect, it’s a date then.” Kat grins as she settles herself against Cathy’s chest and her girlfriend begins to play with her hair. “It’s a date.” Cathy echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Birthday to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kat and Cathy celebrate Mae's third birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had moved on rather quickly in Kat’s life since meeting Mae, it was like she put herself in a slingshot and everything was flying by. She finished her first year at university and since she was living with Anne and Catalina, she was already home. She was scared that the end of the school term meant that Cathy and Mae would go back to the town where Cathy grew up but she was rather relieved to find that Cathy had found a job in the city that she’d be working for a while and couldn’t move back home. Since the first meeting of Mae, Kat spent as much time with the two of them as she could. <br/>They’d go to the park a lot, get lunch, or just spend time at Cathy’s apartment. Mae had even met Anne and Catalina since Cathy insisted on meeting the two and Katherine was sure that she wanted them to meet Mae as well. Kat felt so much love for both Cathy and Mae. It made her heart swell with how happy Mae was to see her whenever she’d come over. The two year old would run over to her squealing her name until Kat could pick her up. They had a special bond that Kat couldn’t explain but her life was starting to make so much sense with Cathy and Mae in it. <br/>Now it was a special day for Kat, it would be the first birthday of Mae’s that she got to spend with them both. Mae was turning three on August 1st and Kat was really determined to make it a special day for her, as she was learning about everything the little girl liked over the past three months. Kat now found herself sleeping over every once and a while at Cathy’s place and today was no exception. She felt Cathy stir against her as Kat was curled up against her girlfriend’s chest. Cathy pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Kat’s head before untangling herself from Kat’s arms and legs and heading off to the kitchen to start Mae’s birthday breakfast. <br/>Her little girl loved chocolate chip pancakes and they’d had them for any special holiday since they were Mae’s favorite. This year it felt a little different for Cathy since the previous holidays spent just the two of them and now they had Kat in their lives. It was pleasant, so Cathy continued to make the pancakes as she heard the quiet shuffle of feet from the hallway and she turned to see Mae coming towards her, rubbing her eyes. Her now three year old was dressed in her favorite frozen nightgown and her hair was braided back into two dutch braids. Two dutch braids that Kat had patiently done on a wiggly toddler last night. <br/>“Happy birthday my princess.” Cathy smiles as she leaned down on her knees and brushed some baby hairs off of Mae’s forehead as she gently kissed each of Mae’s cheeks earning a giggle from the little girl. “Tank you Mama.” Mae says bashfully as she let herself fall into her mother who encased her little one in a hug, placing a few more kisses on the top of Mae’s head. She then settled Mae on the counter as the toddler snacks on some of the chocolate in the bowl Cathy had placed beside the pancake mix. </p><p>A few minutes later Cathy heard another pair of feet shuffling down the hall. Kat exited her room, dressed in one of Cathy’s old band tees and a pair of pajama shorts. Her hair tied back in braids, matching Mae’s since she’d insisted the night before that her Kat Kat match her. “Happy birthday Mae.” Kat smiles, moving to where Mae was as the toddler outstretched her arms towards Kat who took her girlfriend’s daughter into her arms. She gave Mae a gentle squeeze and kissed the little girl’s cheek a few times. “Tank you Kat Kat.” Mae says, now beaming as she saw her favorite two people. “You’re welcome sweet girl.” Kae replies, placing another kiss on Mae’s cheek. Kat then turned her attention to Cathy, giving her girlfriend a matching kiss on her cheek. “And good morning to you my love.” Kat says, leaning her head on Cathy’s shoulder. </p><p>“Good morning beautiful.” Cathy answers as she delivers a soft kiss on Kat’s lips. Kat grinned widely as she danced around with Mae in her arms, making the little girl laugh loudly and Cathy though her heart was going to burst right there, this was the life that she always wanted for Mae and herself, for someone to love them both. </p><p>The morning had gone by successfully, Mae enjoyed her birthday breakfast so much that she wore most of it on her face and her nightgown. It earned her an early bath that day since they were going to be having a few friends over that to celebrate with them for Mae’s birthday. It was going to Jane with Edward since the little boy had turned two in late June and he and Mae had a little playdate the previous month and the two had wanted to have another since, then Cathy had also told Kat to invite Anne and Catalina since they were a part of their family. A few of Cathy’s friends from high school were going to be attending as well, their names being Joan and Anna. As well as three of their friends from their art class, where they’d met were going to be attending as well; Bessie, Maria and Maggie. </p><p>The last three had been the friends that really encouraged Cathy to ask Kat and always held study sessions for the first few months to see how quickly the two were falling for each other. Now they were going to be seeing Kat in a new light, one where she was a part of Cathy and Mae’s life as a big part. The party was scheduled for two and Mae spent part of her early afternoon, napping so that she’d be awake and ready to have fun during her party. </p><p>While she was napping, Kat and Cathy were getting the apartment setup with balloons and other decorations, Kat going to get the cake about an hour before the party started. “It’s looking amazing babe.” Kat says as she wraps her arms around Cathy’s waist, pressing a soft kiss against Cathy’s neck. “I can’t wait for her to see it.” Cathy replies as she looks around the living room that was filled with different frozen characters. </p><p>“She’s going to be so happy to see Olaf.” Kat smiled, “I’m going to go see if she’s up.” </p><p>“Sounds good to me, love.” Cathy replies, as Kat slipped in Mae’s room, finding the tot curled up with her teddy as Kat gently rubbed her back and Mae began to stir. “Hi sweet girl, do you wanna get ready for your party?” Kat asks as Mae rubs her eyes. </p><p>“Yes pwease.” Mae nods as Kat lifts Mae into her arms and the three year old settles against Kat’s chest as she begins to wake up and Kat finds the dress that Cathy had gotten for Mae’s birthday, a simple cornflower blue dress with daisy flowers on it. It was going to look so cute on Mae, so Kat got Mae dressed, finding a white bow to match the dress as she brought her out to the living room. “My princess, you look beautiful.” Cathy smiles. </p><p>“Tanks Mama.” Mae smiles as the doorbell rings and the first set of guests begin to arrive. The party went amazing, Mae spending most of the party playing with Edward, and being so excited at all the cool new frozen toys she’d got. Kat felt so grown up in that moment, like that Mae was her little girl, and it felt special to have some of her friends there to celebrate Mae’s birthday. Probably one of Mae’s favorites was that Anne and Catalina got her tickets to see Frozen on Ice and Kat swore that Mae was going to make herself pass out from all the excitement. </p><p>Later in the night, Mae was asleep right at bedtime, not even needing a bedtime story since she wore herself out from all the excitement. It left Cathy and Kat cleaning up the living room, and noting who gave Mae what so they could write thank you notes to everyone. Finally they were finished and settled on the couch, Kat resting her head on Cathy’s lap who started to play with her hair. “You’re so good with her.” Cathy finally says as Kat glances up at her and before she could get anything else out, Cathy adds, “Move in with us?” </p><p>“R-really?” Kat asks as she sits up and faces her girlfriend. </p><p>“Yes, I mean it.” Cathy nods as a smile grows on Kat’s face. </p><p>“I would love to.” Kat beams as she kisses Cathy softly. </p><p>“Mae loves you like crazy, she was asking me about something the other day and I wasn’t sure when to talk to you about it but now feels right.” Cathy explains. <br/>“I love her like crazy too, you can tell me anything.” Kat replies as Cathy gently takes Kat’s hand in her’s and gives it a gentle squeeze. <br/>“She asked me if you’re her other mommy. She sees that other kids at daycare have two parents and she knows that we’re together. I hope this doesn’t scare you.” Cathy says as her cheeks began to turn bright red since it was something she’d been building up the courage to talk to Kat about. </p><p>“I’d love to be Mae's other mommy. She holds a special place in my heart that I can’t explain. Something inside me tells me that I was always meant to find you two and I’d really love to be Mae’s mommy. It would mean the world to me.” Kat smiles as tears start to form in her eyes, she feels so connected to Cathy and Mae since now she’d be something more than Kat Kat to Mae.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know this long overdue, but I've recently been able to feel motivated to write after dealing with some mental health concerns. I'm looking forward to writing again! :)</p><p>TW: mentions of vomit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat felt a soft kiss against her forehead as she stirred her light sleep of the morning. It was Cathy leaving for work, a job she’d gotten during the summer break and Kat was continuing to work as a waitress at a local diner most evenings. They had a good thing going, Kat would be with Mae during the day, they’d have a little bit of time between the two shifts together with Mae before Kat was then off to work herself and Cathy would be with her daughter. They’d adopted the system in late May, and it was going off without a hitch. </p><p>“See you at two, my love.” Cathy whispers softly in Kat’s ear before pressing another kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead before creeping out of the room to give Mae a goodbye kiss and she was off to work within the next five minutes. Kat was ready for a normal day with Mae as the toddler didn’t have preschool and she always tried to do some fun activity with the toddler to keep her mind sharp and to prepare lesson plan ideas for herself since she was studying to be a primary school teacher. But today was not going to be a normal day in any sense for the duo. “Kat-Kat.” A small voice whimpered, and Katherine’s eyes shot open, peering in the dim light to the three year old that stood before her. </p><p>Usually it was Kat that was waking up Mae, so she was alarmed by the toddler making her way in her and Cathy’s room so early as Kat glanced at the alarm clock beside her, noting that it was only 7:03. Mae is not an early riser, so something was definitely off for the toddler that day. “Yes sweet girl?” Kat asks, sitting up on the bed as Mae sheepishly looked at the ground, tears pooling in her eyes. “I was sick in my bed.” Mae admitted as Kat thought for a moment, realizing that probably meant the little one had thrown up in her bed. </p><p>“That’s alright love let’s get you and your bed cleaned up. How about an early morning bubble bath?” Kat suggests, wanting the little girl to not feel embarrassed about what happened. The twenty year old maneuvered herself out bed as the toddler noted, “I’d like that.” Kat gently brought Mae into her arms and headed to the connected bathroom, getting Mae out of her pajamas and preparing the bath. Soon Mae’s tears were gone, and a sleepy state washed over the toddler as Kat tried to get a towel wrapped around her little frame. Kat rocked Mae in her arms gently, coaxing the toddler into sleep and she laid the three year old onto their bed as she went to Mae’s room to see what her bed looked like and to grab a change of clothes for Mae. </p><p>It wasn’t as bad as Kat prepared herself for, something that she could just throw in the washer and dryer and it’d be solved rather quickly and that’s what she did. She then grabbed a change of clothes for Mae, getting the sleeping toddler dressed once again and resting her lap as Kat sat on the bed. Mae stirred in her sleep slightly as Kat drew circles in tot’s shoulder and that settled her almost instantly. Kat sent a quick text to Cathy that Mae was feeling under the weather, but she’d promised that she could handle it and that Mae was already sleeping peacefully. </p><p>Kat could understand the anxiety that Cathy was feeling since this was the first time that Mae was sick during Kat’s care, but she said to keep her updated and call if either needed anything. Kat then settled back into bed, bringing the tiny girl up onto her chest and allowing her to sleep there as she felt content with the moment. Mae was going through a ‘I hate cuddles’ phase and it was breaking her and Cathy to not get the sweet loving of the little girl, but they wanted to allow her to develop healthy boundaries. </p><p>It was odd in those moments as she thought about herself as the other parent to Mae, they’d talked about when they first dated but the topic fizzled off and got lost while they were living their lives. Kat loved Mae more than she could ever explain and knew that one day, she wanted to adopt that precious little girl as her own. She’d stolen her heart from the very moment that she met her. An hour eased by and soon Mae was awake again and quietly asking for breakfast which Katherine was more than happy to provide for the little one. They were out to the kitchen in minutes, Mae resting on Kat’s hip, her head pressed against her side. </p><p>Kat was busily getting Mae’s favorite toaster strudel prepared and getting her juice as well and something thrown together for her to eat as well as they both settled into their normal morning routine aside from Mae being extra cuddly that morning. Kat started chores for herself around the house, first getting Mae’s sheets back on the bed while the toddler was watching Paw Patrol in the living room. It felt so normal to her now compared to a year ago where she was just meeting Mae for the first time as well as still living with her cousin and Catalina. Kat passed by the living room as she heard a noise followed by a shriek of a name she’d never heard before, “Mommy!” This word was foreign to Kat as Mae religiously referred to Cathy as Mama, nothing more, nothing less. She never referred to her as Mommy before and it just bewildered Katherine in that moment. </p><p>Kat went into the living room where the toddler had thrown up over herself this time and was in a flood of tears as she outstretched her arms towards Katherine. “Mommy!” the three year old sobbed and Kat’s breath got caught in her throat, Mae was calling her Mommy, she really was. Then again, the poor little one was sick and needing comfort, but she called her mommy and all Kat wanted to do was celebrate. “It’s alright my sweet, let’s get another bubble bath into today! Maybe with some different bubbles, I think we have ones that are pink.” Kat says, instantly trying to get Mae’s mind off the fact that she was sick in the current moment. Kat could care less that she was getting throw up on her shirt as Mae snuggled into Kat’s chest. </p><p>They returned to the bathroom once again as they repeated to the bath process again and Kat got Mae dressed once again as she held the little girl in her arms and hummed a soft tune attempting to lull the little girl back into sleep. Which luckily for Katherine, it was a success as Mae was sound asleep again and Kat held her for a bit before going to get herself a new change of clothes as she heard the front door open and then close a moment later. A confused look settled on her face as she went to investigate to be met by her girlfriend which scared Kat in that moment. A yelp of fear left her body which made Cathy chuckle at her younger girlfriend. “Sorry baby, I hadn’t meant to scare you. I told my boss that Mae was ill and he allowed me to go home early.” Cathy explained. </p><p>“That was nice of him and she’s asleep in our bed, she threw up twice, but I think the nap is really helping and you’ll never believe what she called me.” Kat says as a smile grew on her face as she relived what Mae called her again in her head. </p><p>“What’d she say my love?” Cathy asks as she takes Kat’s hand in her own, liking the closeness of her girlfriend, especially right after getting done with work. </p><p>“She called me Mommy.” Kat says softly as a smile grew to match Kat’s on Cathy’s face and the brunette tugged her girlfriend into a tight hug. “I thought she going to start calling you that and we’re so lucky to have you in our lives.” Cathy says peppering kisses across Kat’s cheek which made her girlfriend blush heavily. </p><p>“I love you both so much.” Kat remarks. </p><p>“And we love you more, now let’s go cuddle our baby.” Cathy grins, tugging Kat into their bed where they spent the rest of the day snuggling with Mae since Kat thankfully didn’t have to work that evening. It was a perfect evening in the Parr-Howard household, aside from that danged stomach bug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Will You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I think you really will! Please leave comments on your thoughts about the chapter, I really love to hear what everyone has to say, it honestly makes my day. Also how is your day going? I hope everyone is well and staying safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cathy fumbled with her own hands, both extremely sweaty. Something that only happened when she grew nervous and today was one of those days that felt her anxiety growing heavy in her chest. She was going to ask Kat to marry her that night and she wanted everything to go perfect. They’d now been together for over two years, and Cathy knew that it was time to ask, that it felt right, and they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. They’d also talked about marriage here and there and a future and a family that they’d like to have, since they both wanted Mae to have siblings. The five year old was very only board with the idea of one day having a baby brother or sister. </p><p>But she felt so much anxiety and fear that Kat could say no, it was a real thought on her mind as she heard a knock at the front door, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kat was currently at Mae’s school, she’d always volunteered in class parties, and she had yet to miss one since coming into their lives. And she’d called over some back up to help her get the plan moving. Jane was the first to arrive, lively little Eddie who was now four was settled on his mother’s hip as he spotted Cathy and outstretched his arms to her. “Auntie Cath!” the little blonde boy squealed, and Cathy grinned at her godson. <br/>“Hello, my favorite little man!” Cathy smiles, taking Eddie into her arms and kisses his cheek as she gave Jane a big hug. “Now let’s get moving Catherine, we’ve got much to finish up.” Jane states, as she takes Cathy’s hand and drags her back into the apartment. A few minutes later, Catalina arrived with her and Anne’s little six month old, Mary, strapped in her baby carrier. The two were finally getting the family started they’d always talked about and made Cathy so excited for the future for her and Kat. </p><p>“Okay, I’ve got Anne on the distracting Kat part of our plan. She’s taking her and Mae to get manicures since our little niece has been begging to get her nails painted like Anne.” Catalina smiled as Eddie curiously sat beside her and stared at Mary, interested in the little baby that he saw every few weeks. “A curious little one, aren’t you?” Catalina smiles as she held out one of Mary’s tiny hands and allowed Eddie to hold the infant’s hand, making the little one squeal happily. </p><p>“That’s perfect, that gives us at least two hours after Mae’s school day ends and then we’ll all go hide in our spots.” Jane agrees while Cathy was fumbling with the words that she had written down for Kat, she had so much that she wanted to say, but was having a hard time remembering it all because of her nerves. She knew a few things would come out correctly, then again, she was scared that she was going to miss a word or two. </p><p>The two helped Cathy get the apartment ready, setting up the candles as well as Jane going to pick up the dinner and dessert as well as the refreshments that they were all going to have afterwards. It was going to be a gathering of friends since Kat always talked about how she wanted to be proposed to in front of friends and family, and Cathy was going to make sure that happened for her girlfriend, soon hopefully fiancé. The hours passed rather quickly, and their other friends arrived as they got into their hiding locations as Cathy waited in the living room where Catalina shouted that Anne texted her and they were on their way up. Silence fell over the apartment as Cathy sucked in a breath. </p><p>The front door swung open and Mae bolted inside with Anne and Kat trailing in behind her. Cathy smiled a bit as Anne dipped into the kitchen, Kat looking confused between her cousin and her girlfriend. “Hi lovey.” Cathy says softly as Katherine’s eyes study the room, how it was cleaner than normal since Mae’s toys weren’t all over the floor and there were candles lit. She was awfully confused at the moment as Anne returned and snuck Mae back into the kitchen with her as Kat headed towards her girlfriend who was a few feet away from her. “What is this babe?” Kat asks as Cathy takes the younger girl’s hands into hers. </p><p>“Something that I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Cathy replies as she dropped down onto one knee, reaching into her pocket as she found the small box exactly where she’d left it. Kat’s one hand launched to her mouth in surprise as Cathy began her ramble.</p><p> </p><p> “Katherine Howard, I cannot express how much I’ve wanted to drop down on one knee and ask you this question. I probably would’ve done it the day we met if we hadn’t been so young at the time. You mean the whole world to me and grateful for the impact that you’ve had on my life as well as Mae’s. You’ve become the best partner I could ask for as well as the best co parent for Mae. We’re both so so lucky that you came into our lives and decided to stay. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, I want to grow up and then spend eternity after that with you. I want to raise a family with you and watch our love blossom in a way it has yet to be able to. I want the world for you, and I believe that world involves us spending the rest of our lives together. Katherine Howard, will you do me the honors of marrying me?” Cathy asks, mentally breathing a sigh of relief that all the words she wanted to say had gotten out as she searched Kat’s surprised face. </p><p>Her hand was still covering her mouth as tears began to freely flow down her cheeks as she dropped down onto her knees beside her girlfriend as she cupped Cathy’s face in her arms. “Yes, you know it would always be a yes.” Kat smiles, as she presses a soft kiss to Cathy’s lips. A smile grew on Cathy’s face as tears began to flow as well as they held each other for a moment as Cathy slid the ring onto Kat’s ring finger. </p><p>“I love you so much.” Kat says as she kissed Cathy once again. </p><p>“I love you more than you can ever know.” Cathy whispers as Mae came running back into the room, not doubt released from her aunt’s grasp. “Mama! Mommy!” Mae grins, tumbling into her mothers, wanting in on the loving that was going on. Katherine pulled Mae into the hug, pressing kisses to the side of Mae’s head. “Guess what sweet? You’re gonna get to be a flower girl!” Katherine smiles, “Your Mama and I are going to get married.” </p><p>“Flower girl like at Auntie Anne and Auntie Catalina’s?” Mae asks, remembering the time that she was one of the two flower girls for Anne and Catalina in their wedding almost a year ago. They were expecting Mary at the time and wanted to be wed before welcoming their daughter into the world. And Mae loved every moment of being the flower girl from trying on the dress for the first time to going down the aisle and throwing the mint green flower bits. “Yes, just like that.” Cathy nods as Mae bounced happily in her mothers’ arms, the little girl was more than happy to do it once again. </p><p>The evening was great as they were able to celebrate with friends and some family, Mae was busily playing with Eddie, the two of them luckily keeping each other of trouble. And Kat managed to somehow have Mary in her arms every few minutes, loving holding the little baby with her every being since the little girl was super cuddly and loved to be in someone’s arms, even when she was asleep. Cathy smiled every time she saw Kat bouncing the giggling Mary in her arms, she saw a bright future for their family. She couldn’t wait to add to their family, it felt so right for them as Jane stood beside her best friend. “You two are going to make some very adorable babies and we both know that Mae is going to be an incredible big sister.” Jane says, almost reading Cathy’s mind as the brunette glanced towards her friend. </p><p>“I cannot wait for that chapter in our lives, but we both agreed to wait until we got our careers started.” Cathy answers. </p><p>“Well you’ll done with school in the winter and then Kat in the spring, so hopefully in a year or so.” Jane smiles which earned a smile from Cathy as well. </p><p>“Mary gives Kat such baby fever that she talks about our little baby all the time.” Cathy replies, “And she wants a little boy so bad because of how sweet Eddie is.” </p><p>“Oh she should see Eddie when he is throwing one of his famous tantrums.” Jane chuckles. </p><p>“Trust me, she’d still love him. She can’t even correct Mae when she’s being naughty. She always has me do it because she hates to see Mae upset.” Cathy says. </p><p>“You got a good one Catherine, you really did.” Jane grins. </p><p>“I sure did, didn’t I.” The twenty one year old remarked as she looked over at her fiancée who still had Mary in her arms, entertaining the little girl as she stole glances at the ring that was now on her finger. Kat was the happiest she’s been in her lifetime other than when she met Cathy and then Mae for the first time. The world was so complete for her and she couldn’t wait for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter of It's Lovely and thank you so so so much for sticking with me during this journey as I've navigated my mental health, you all have no idea how much your comments mean to me since I love hearing about how you enjoyed each chapter! All of you are amazing and I hope you'll check out some of my other stories and I plan on writing a sister story to this one, focusing on Catalina and Anne as they grow their own family as well! </p><p>Please leave a comment if you'd like and I hope once again you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also there's a little surprise in this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katherine Howard, we do not have all day, get out of that bathroom!” Anne exclaims, knocking heavily to the bathroom door of the room that they were all getting ready in, at the venue. It was a lovely country club that opened up into a forest, it was right nature and perfect for the wedding of their dreams. They’d been engaged for well over two years, wanting to make sure they had enough saved for the wedding that they always wanted, and they did also have some help from their families as they finalized the date. </p><p>Both going on separate dress shopping outings and then getting dressed settled for Mae to wear as well as Edward and Mary since they were apart of the wedding as well. Everything that they wanted and then some. “Mommy? I wanna see your pretty dress.” Another voice sounded outside the door, this time Kat’s seven year old daughter. The little girl had been with her when she picked the dress and the same for Cathy and was super excited to see both her moms in their dresses that day, especially with their hair and make up done. </p><p>“I’ll be out in a moment lovey, your brother is making Mommy’s tummy hurt.” Kat says, as she was knelt beside the toilet, resting a hand over her tiny baby bump. They wanted to start a family while they were still young and while Mae was young as well so they wouldn’t have an age gap any larger than the current one. Katherine was already five months along and the couple celebrated the fact they were bringing a son into the world last month with family. But Kat was very sure that she wanted to be married before their son’s arrival and they pushed up the wedding date by a few months. Which ended up working in their favor since they would get an early May wedding. </p><p>Kat sighed as she patted her stomach gently, “Okay little dude, please be kind to Mommy today. It’s a big day.” Her son settled a bit and she smiled, “Thank you A.” Soon the bride, well one of the brides, was out of the bathroom where she felt her legs being attached by her tiny daughter. “Mommy what is baby brother doing? Is he being silly again?” Mae asks, full of questions since she wanted the day to go as well as her moms did. </p><p>“Yes, little brother is being silly again.” Kat nods, lifting Mae into her arms and settling her eldest against her hip, to her, Mae would never get too big to be held. She was always going to be little girl. Mae smiled as she laid her head against Kat’s shoulder, the little girl’s hair in a half up, half down style with two braids leading back into it. And Mae had some make up on as well, that she begged her Aunt Anne to put on her and Anne had agreed to do a little bit so her mothers wouldn’t freak out, too much at least. </p><p>Kat’s hair was completely up a bun and her make up was done to her liking as she waited to get into her dress which they started to do a few minutes later. Anne having to wipe back tears as she helped her little cousin into the white dress. It was insane to her that a little over four years ago, she was telling Kat that she needed to meet Cathy’s daughter for the first time. It was like this was what Kat’s life was meant to be, to be Mae’s mommy and now to pregnant with their second child. Anne was so proud of how far her little cousin had come. </p><p>Katherine was over the moon with how her dress looked, it was something she always dreamed about as a little girl and it was perfect. It flowed well over her stomach, as she was a little self conscious about the weight that she put on, no matter how many times Cathy told her she was beautiful. But in that moment, she felt like a princess and was loving the time with her family as she got ready. Mae was dressed in an almond colored dress with a pair of baby heels that Kat had got her a while back that Cathy wasn’t too sure about letting Mae wear but they both agreed that the heels would be okay for the wedding. </p><p>The hour that was left between getting ready and the ceremony went by in a flash and it made Kat’s nerves go haywire as they headed to where the ceremony was taking place on the property. It began and she still had yet to see Cathy and she had butterflies in her stomach, thinking about how beautiful her future wife is going to be. And the moment Kat does see her as she walks down the aisle with her arm linked in her father’s, she almost bursts into tears. Cathy was stunning in her white dress that hugged her frame and Cathy must’ve felt the same way about Kat because she began to cry herself as she saw her future wife. </p><p>When Katherine finally reached Cathy, the two shared a short exchange and a kiss as the ceremony continued and the vows were exchanged as tears flew from both brides, members of their families and friends. It was amazing for them and everything they could’ve asked for. And the rest of the day was spent celebrating the couple and the future they were creating together. Followed by them going on their last trip as a family of three, taking a cruise for a week since they wanted to celebrate their oldest before she was going to have share their attention with her little brother. </p><p>-Four Months Later-<br/>Kat’s pregnancy had been difficult as she had a rather small frame so she was put on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy once they returned from their honeymoon/ final family trip. And was the day for Kat’s scheduled C-section and she was a wreck since she was terrified of what could go wrong. “Maybe if we wait a little bit longer, he’ll come on his own terms?” Kat suggests as she in the rocking chair of their son’s room with Mae in her lap as they watched Cathy pack up the hospital bag since they had a scheduled time to be there so they could welcome their son into the world. </p><p>“Lovely, I would to, but little man needs to come today. For your safety and his.” Cathy replies as Mae snuggles herself further into her mom, sensing the nerves of her mother and wanting some extra cuddles before moms were gone part of the day. “And sure Mae doesn’t want to miss hanging out with Aunt Annie and Auntie Catalina and playing with little Mary.” Cathy adds which earned a little smile from Mae who nodded her head in agreement. </p><p>“And I want to meet little brother.” Mae informs, looking up to Kat with a small grin. Oh how Mae made things better for Kat, that little girl was her entire world. And now they were adding to that world and making their family a little bit bigger, well for now at least as they agreed that they’d like to have two more children after their son. </p><p>Within the hour, Mae had been dropped off at Catalina and Anne’s home and the Parrs were off to the hospital where Cathy could sense how worried Kat was about getting the C-section performed. “Remember the doctor said it will take less than a half hour, in and out and then we have our little boy.” Cathy says, trying to reassure her as they made their way into the hospital and were soon set up in a room. “I know, and I just want him in my arms already.” Kat answers. </p><p>“And our daughter is very excited, Lina just sent me a picture of her in her big sister shirt, apparently she is so excited that she already put it on.” Cathy smiles, showing Kat the picture of their daughter proudly wearing the big sister shirt that they’d gotten her when they first found out that they were pregnant with their son. A smile then settled on Kat’s face as she was dosed up on medications and they went into the operating room where it took the doctors a few minutes to bring their little boy into the world. And he came into the world screaming his little head off as he was shown to Kat for the first time. The moment she saw her little boy, she burst into tears as Cathy did the same. </p><p>He was perfect, oh Mae was going to love her little brother so much. “Adrian George Parr. Welcome to the world.” Cathy smiles, pressing a kiss to her wife’s forehead. </p><p>And Adrian wasn’t the last of the Howard-Parr children, they then welcomed two more daughters into the world, twins, Isabella and Beatrice. Mae, Adrian, Isabella and Beatrice, their mothers’ pride and joy. They watched their children grow and go off to school and have careers, finding love and starting families. It was everything they could’ve asked for, for their children as they loved having little grandchildren to spoil and they did that very thing. Life was perfect for the two of them as they were able to retire in their sixties and travel the world. They had so much to see and do with their eternity today. But sadly there was an end date to forever. Katherine Howard passed away at eighty one in her sleep after developing a heart condition in the past three years and Catherine Parr, her loving wife, followed her, four days later. </p><p>They really couldn’t spend that much time apart, even in death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>